villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sangvis Ferri
The Sangvis Ferri Industrial Manufacturing Company was a major limited (Ltd.) company that was acclaimed for it's supplying of T-Dolls and advance military hardware to state and private military contractors alike, during the Third World War. A incident referred to as the Butterfly Incident however, has led to the company becoming seize by one of it's own AI's, taking control of all of it's assets, killing off all of it's human personnel and waging war against humanity. Leading the Griffin & Kryuger private military contractor being hired to be contracted to deal with Sangvis Ferri. One of the first antagonist factions encountered and fought against in the mobile game "Girls' Frontline", featuring in the game's first 10 story chapters and major story events; Arctic Warfare, Deep Dive, Singularity, Continuum Turbulence and Isomer. Sangvis Ferri may have waged war against humanity and successful conquered several small areas and human settlements, it was considered a minor threat; leading to a PMC to deal with the company rather than the Russian Army. Products While involved in furniture production, construction contracts, mining and research into advanced alien technology of the "Precursors". Sangvis Ferri was best known and received critical acclaim for their series of combat-model dolls, T-Dolls; war machines and advance military technology; notably, the effectiveness their Jaeger series T-Dolls during the Third World War. They were also sub-contracted by manufacturing company, I.O.P, to manufacture bulk military orders, that they couldn't finish in time. This had lead military leaders to praise and favour Sangvis Ferri's designs over I.O.P's initial ones. History Establishment (2031 A.D) Before the establishment of Sangvis Ferri in 2031 A.D, an incident had occur referred to as the Beilan Island Incident occurred a year prior. In short, what had transpired was that a group of students had broken into a "Precursor" ruin containing humans mutated by a fluid called E.L.I.D. (Eurosky Low-Emission Infectious Disease). A team was sent to rescue them, but were overwhelmed and forced to bomb the ruins causing the fluid to leak and contaminated the atmosphere; causing a large portion of Earth to become uninhabitable. This eventually lead to the Third World War, a sudden reduction in the human population and the creation of A-Dolls and T-Dolls. With all that's happened, Sangvis Ferri's focus on rugged durability and reliability even in the most hostile of environments, led to the company's products to grow in popularity in post-Beilan Europe and during the Third World War. World War III I.O.P and Sangvis Ferri Interactions Post-World War III Griffin & Kryuger - Private Military Contractor The Fall of Sangvis Ferri - Butterfly Incident Under New Management Present Day Chapter 0 - The Seed Prologue Wanting an insight on the Butterfly Incident, Persica sent a team of experimental, but elite, T-Dolls called the AR(Anti-Rain) Team, led by M4A1. The team was sent to break into a 90wish Safehouse, where Lycoris kept his old AI research; however after retrieving the information the team was ambushed by Sangvis Ferri T-Dolls led by Agent. After surviving an encounter with Agent and utilizing a squad of abandoned Griffin & Kryuger T-Dolls for support; the team barely escaped and split up to buy time for M4A1. Out of options, Persica contacted Griffin & Kryuger to retrieve the members of the AR team; however, the closest available Griffin & Kryuger commander(Player) has only just started their first day of work. Chapter 1 - Wake Up Normal After receiving a report of Sangvis Ferri surprise attack on Area S09, the newest Griffin & Kryuger commander(Player) is ordered by Helian to help in investigating the attack; and destroy their forces and communications at their command posts. The commander is then tasked with destroying a Sangvis Ferri outpost to secure a transport route to deliver injured T-Dolls carrying Intel on Sangvis Ferri. This Intel reveals that the T-Dolls were intercepted by Agent in pursuit of the AR Team and that Skorpion is still missing. After being tasked to retrieve data from a Sangvis Ferri command post; it is revealed that Skorpion has been captured and interrogated by a Sangvis Ferri Ringleader, Scarecrow, for information on M4A1's location. The commander is tasked assisting a rescue squad in capturing a Sangvis recon base to rescue Skorpion; after the operation's success, the commander is then tasked with capturing Scarecrow. After being flanked and defeated, Scarecrow however reveals that due to Skorpion's AI structure making impossible to properly lie by mixing the truth with random information; she was able to calculate M4A1's coordinates at the last minute and transmit them to another Ringleader, Executioner, who begins her pursuit. Scarecrow then detonates herself to avoid capture, prompting the Griffin & Kryuger T-Dolls to quickly retreat. Emergency Sangvis Ferri T-dolls were utilized by Griffin & Kryuger for practice drills for the commander. Night The commander was tasked by MG5 to escort MP5 to rendezvous with several T-Doll scouts to delivery relief supplies and recover reconnaissance reports on Sangvis Ferri's movements near the reclaimed Area S09. Chapter 2 - The Echo Normal Emergency Night Chapter 3 - Silence Normal Emergency Night Chapter 4 - The Message Normal Emergency Night Chapter 5 - The Kindling Normal Emergency Night Chapter 5.5 - Operation Cube Chapter 6 - Comet Normal Emergency Night Chapter 7 - Partner Normal Emergency Night Chapter 7.5 - Arctic Warfare Chapter 7.85 - Operation Cube+ Chapter 8 - Spark Normal Emergency Night Chapter 8.5 - Deep Dive Chapter 9 - Lost Normal Emergency Night Chapter 10 - Purgatory Normal Emergency Night Chapter 10.5 - Singularity Chapter 10.8 - Continuum Turbulence Episode 11 - Hunt Normal Emergency Night Chapter 11.5 - Isomer Members Leader: *Elisa Second-in-Command: *Agent Ringleaders: Reconnaissance: *Scarecrow Combat: *Executioner *Hunter *Destroyer/Gaia/Gram/Cerberus *Ouroboros (Captured) *Gager *Architect (Defected) *Beak *S.F. M16A1 Command: *Intruder Special Operations: *Alchemist Defense: *Dreamer *Judge Gallery SF Ringleaders.jpg SF Elite Ringleaders.jpg ce36ba926c8e221412fde416eaa67ab8decdb6c5r1-1680-876v2 hq.jpg Trivia *Sangvis Ferri's name is derived from Latin and a genitive case: "sangui-" meaning "blood", and "ferrum" in the genitive case (ferri), that signifies possession. Thus the name Sangvis Ferri can be interpreted as "Blood of Iron/Iron's Blood", which is fitting given Sangvis Ferri's role as a wartime heavy industries manufacturer. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Military Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Organizations Category:Necessary Evil